Aakwwaaarrrrd
by ALAXANDRO
Summary: Val gets a hair doo  flecher style  Clarable gets left in charge  uh oh  as well as a whole lot of screaming and akwardness


This is my first fanfiction so please don't kill me if it's bad. I know my spelling isn't the best but I hope you enjoy.

Clarabelle was over at Valkyrie's for the day and she had forced Valkyrie into letting her do a make over. It had become a nightmare recently ever  
>since Valkyrie made a first conversation with Clarabelle in a case of bordom. She was having to visit Kenpspeckle after breaking her arms and<br>putting a hole through her foot in a practice fight with Tanith. They had been sparring and quite recently Valkyrie had been practicing for the  
>career choice of being a couch potato. She had broken the world record of lying on a couch the only reason she stopped was because her father had<br>been out (I had to get up and get the extra fatty patty cheese fries myself... lazy father!). This had left her in an unfit state that made her  
>unable to do the normal amount of exercise she would normally do. During the fight she tried to lift her sword which was so heavy that she<br>dropped it through her foot but just managed to lift it in time to break her arms protecting herself from Tanith at witch point she colapsed and  
>was dragged to the Hibernian.<p>

Kenpspeckle was giving her the usual lecture this time about why exercise is importent and why she must stop acting like a lazy slob. This caused  
>her to go balistic, and land up putting Kenpspeckle on the hospital bed next to her leaving Clarabelle in charge (Which everyone knows he will regret<br>for the next few 100 years or so).Valkyrie had been sitting in the chair for a while now and Clarabelle started to talk "Valkyrie you really shouldn't  
>get yourself in so much trouble it's going to kick you in the but someday". Valkyrie was a bit annoyed about Clarabelle's view on how docters acted<br>she got enough slack from Kenpspeckle she didn't want her acting like his less intellignt evil clone. Valkyrie had come up with a lie to tell her  
>parents that Fletcher had taken her on vacation to Italy but she knew that was a little far fetched. Valkyrie was dwadiling in her thoughts when Clarabelle<br>inturrupted "O.k now to start on your hair".Valkyrie shouted "now to start! what have you been doing all this time! "I've been fixing your wounds"  
>Valkyrie looked down in horror to see that Clarabelle covered her legs'feet and arms with happy stickers. Then Clarabelle lifted up her favorite shirt<br>which Clarabelle had written 'I got a boo boo on it' Valkyrie stared horiffied and fainted after jumping out of her chair pointing at clarable and saying  
>"w.."in a rather raspy voice. When she came to Kenpspeckle started to say "You were lucky when she was finished with you she came to me and it<br>and started to say her own twisted version of the billy goats gruff based on when Tanith killed that troll agghh. I really wish she didn't tell me how  
>he killed each of his victims I tell you as soon as i'm out of this bed i'm going to fire her send her to the mentel facility. Then i'm going to move the<br>Hibernian change my name my phone number possibly my face and delete her as a friend on facebook ". Valkyrie then said that it was a bit extreme he just  
>replied "don't worry I delete people from facebook all the time as for the face who wouldn't shes a bloody nightmare!" Valkyrie nodded.<p>

A few weeks later after Valkyrie had recoverd she finally found it in her heart to forgive Clarabelle and invited her over to do her hair. She agreed to  
>actully do it this time when she came over they started to come up with a idea to get back at Fletcher for not visiting her in hospital. After a few<br>hours of work Clarabelle finaly finished the result was a perfect clone of Flechers hair except slightly larger breaking fleachers record. "Oh I can't wait  
>to show him he will regret not visiting" Valkyrie said "O.k but you have to play this little piggie with me afterward" replied Clarabelle and Valkyrie<br>agreed with her fingers crossed of course. (what kind of nut would have agreed).Clarabelle called flecher and Valkyrie waited in the yard for Flecher to  
>arrive. Flecher walked by turned round and the only thing he could say was "no.. noo... this can't be, oh my god it's the end ahhhhh!". As Flecher ran<br>Valkyrie jumped up and started to sing"My hairdoo chased Flecher from the yard damn right it's bigger than his dam right it's bigger than his yes yes  
>it's ture mwhha mwhha". A few days later Valkyrie's door bell rang and she went and got the door Flecher jumped forward and started shoving his hair in<br>Valkyrie's face, Valkyrie could not help but notice Flechers desparate attempt at making his hair look bigger such as highlights, some device that made his  
>hair stick up with static, a lot of extra hair gel and he had even gone as low as to use hair extesions. Flecher inturrupted her thoughts on the best<br>way to dump him "huh now mines bigger than yours ha ha ha!" he said mannaicly all Valkyrie did in response was sigh and slam the door. She turned  
>around only to see Clarabelle with a wide grin."Time to play the piggies hehehe" and Valkyrie screamed "Nooooooooooooooooooo!"<p>

And they all had emotional breakdowns execpt for Clarabelle and Skuduggry who no one had seen for a while.

Skulduggry walked into the house where the killer he was hunting was said to have been hiding. He looked around and saw Scapegrace.  
>Skulduggry screamed like a little girl "Nnnnoooooooooooooooo!"<br>(no seriously he pops up in every book in the most annoying and funny ways for the charcters '-' )

Oh o.k even him.

Hey everyone hoped you enjoyed it i'm going to be working on one where Val escapes from a asylum.  
>please reveiw you have no choice if you don't you will be n1 on my list "mmwhhaa ha ha ha ha!".<br>I'm creepy arn't I?


End file.
